L's Difficult Successors
by meefgal
Summary: The fanfiction version of Akane's yaoi game of the same name. Told through L's point of view. L is trying to get Mello and Near to get along. A task much easier said than done. Please enjoy and tell me if I've messed up anywhere; I will try to fix it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Introduction

"…" I sat in my chair uneasily, reading the recent report sent to me about Wammy's House orphans. It was stated clearly that my top 2 potential successors, Mello and Near, did not get along. Well, not exactly like that. See, it was more like Mello didn't get along with Near, while Near just went with whatever Mello did to him, be it punching, kicking, verbal abuse…

"Is something the matter, L?" Watari caught onto my uneasiness quickly. He was quite a smart man.

"The reports concerning my potential successors do not leave me with much hope." I told him, holding the paper to him delicately. He took them, giving them a look-over, although I assumed he'd read them already.

"I see," he murmured, placing the papers back onto the coffee table in front of me. "However, L, might I remind you that you didn't get along with your peers, either." My mouth hung open for a second.

"…"

"…"

"… They started it."

"I am sure of that."

I took a few moments to think over the reports. My brain worked rapidly to form a plan in a timespan that wouldn't be suspicious to the old butler. I suddenly thought of a brilliant plan, one that could not possibly fail. All I needed was the cooperation of Mello and Near. This was the hard part of my plan. I shall now accomplish the easiest part…

"… Watari…"

"Yes?" he responded immediately. I turned awkwardly but not uncomfortably to look at him.

"I am running out of sweets." I had no troubles with keeping a straight face as I said this.

"Understood. I will bring you some cupc-"

"Actually… I ate all of them, sorry." I said swiftly, hoping he would not try to prove me wrong. "Would you mind going to the city to get me some more?"

"Oh." Watari looked doubtful, but even so… "Understood. I shall be back in two hours. Please don't get in trouble with the kids."

"Thank you, Watari."

I watched him as he walked out the door, waiting until it closed until I stood from my chair. I walked calmly across the room and picked up a phone specifically wired to only call phones within a 500 metre radius of itself. This easily will be able to call the office of the orphanage on the first floor of the building I was staying in.

"What is it, L?" Roger's voice resounded from the other end of the phone. I put on a small grin.

"Please send Mello and Near to my study. I wish to have a meeting with them."

"… Understood, L." I could tell he was shaky on the idea of Mello and Near in the same room, but I was assured he trusted me to keep them under control.

"Thank you, Roger."

Now for my plan to truly begin…

(Continue to the interactive story. - Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Beginning of the Interactive Fanfiction

I went over my plan in my mind. I would have to think of the multiple courses of action I could go through. There would be many different questions and requests to make to each of them, depending on what I say and what their reactions will be. Most of the reacting will likely be on Mello's part, but I don't doubt Near has hidden emotions that I can erect from him with the right words.

Just as I predicted, exactly 15 minutes after I called the pair, a knock resounded on my door.

"Please come in." I called loud enough for them to hear, a grin playing on my lips. The door creaked open, and I watched as the pair entered the room and walked to stand in front of me.

From looking at the two of them, I could tell Mello would rather be somewhere else, but he did not want me to think less of him. Not that I would if he'd had to be somewhere else. Being the second smartest kid in the orphanage, I knew how much work he had to do and sometimes did just to practice.

Near, however, looked less than interested in being here, but I knew better. He showed absolutely no emotion, and his eyes stared at me blankly, trying to figure out without being told why he was called down.

"… You called for us, L?" Mello asked. There was an undertone of excitement in his voice, but other than that he sounded like he normally did; stubborn and proud at the same time.

"Yes, thank you for coming." I replied, looking from Near to Mello. "Both of you."

"…" Near continued to look at me, not showing any emotion like normal. I held back the smile that begged to be shown off. They didn't suspect a thing. This proved my plan was already working and in motion and they were like dough in my hands, ready to be molded into something.

(How about you two kiss? – Chapter 3)

(How about some sweets? – Chapter 4)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – How about you two kiss?

"How about you two kiss?"

Without a second of hesitation, Mello practically jumped a foot in the air and his face portrayed mortification.

"WHAT?" he yelled in surprise. Of course, he knew exactly what I had requested.

I looked at Near. He seemed a bit shocked as well. By asking such an abrupt question, it seems as I've been able to suck some emotion out of him. This could turn up to be either a good sign or a bad sign.

"For what purpose, L?" he looked at me, and I could see stun in his eyes. There wasn't very much, but there was some surprise hidden in his charcoal-grey eyes.

"I want you two to get along." I looked at them with unfazed eyes… okay, with maybe a bit of amusement. "Simple as that."

"That's impossible, L!" Mello shouted at me, obviously in an attempt to change my mind. "We'll never… especially not like this!" he took a glance at Near with a look I didn't have time to decipher.

"Near?" I looked him in the eyes, and I was expecting the shock to be gone. And low and behold, it was long gone.

"I believe that kissing is not strictly necessary for us to get along…" he trailed off. That means he was trying to conceal some emotion, and I imagine Mello heard it, for he snapped out of his surprise and glared heatedly at Near.

"Don't talk as if there was a chance." Mello spat. Near just raised his hand to his head and grabbed a piece of his white hair, twirling it around his finger like he did so often.

"You two are very stubborn," I told them. I got no reaction from Near and he just looked at me, but Mello seemed to be a mix of hurt and anger, but he said nothing. "I did not expect anything less from my successors. But, it's important for you to strengthen your bond."

"Couldn't you just assign is a project to work on together?" Mello asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice and his eyes. I knew neither of them wanted to do what I'd requested, so I moved on.

"Actually, I've been toying with the idea of giving you two a project about poisons, but…" I carefully thought of my wording of the next sentence. "… I think that would end very badly."

"It's not like I enjoy the idea, either…" Mello grumbled. I doubted he thought of the same worst case scenarios as I did as to how the poisons project would end. "But anything's better than what you want us to do now."

"Please?" I decided to be persistent, in the end.

"It's impossible, L!" he said again, with more anger and frustration that he was losing another battle.

"Won't you do it for me?" I knew I didn't sound sincere, but Mello took my voice as sounding that way and his mouth opened slightly, a small surprised sound escaping before he continued with his sentence.

"You… can't blackmail me like that…!" he gasped out, clearly not knowing what to do to get out of this.

OoOoO

… "That is your final answer then?" I asked Mello. An entire hour had passed, and no matter what I said, did, or promised him, he was stubborn and wouldn't agree with my plan. I'd only taken a couple of look at Near during Mello and I's bickering, and he seemed to not care, but I could tell from his earlier tone of voice that he didn't have an opinion, nor did he think he had a choice in the matter.

"Yes, but…" Mello cleared his throat, a barely noticeable pink tainting his cheeks. "I wouldn't mind kissing you instead." He smirked, making it obvious to me that he was neither joking nor serious, waiting for me to interpret it as one of the two.

"… Somehow, that drifts from that main purpose." I pointed out, but then as he continued to watch me, and Near's eyes widened a fraction, I began to think over my options. If I were to kiss Mello, how would Near react? If I don't, what will Mello do? Will he be angry? Will Near show any emotion if I decide to kiss Mello? I had to know…

(Kiss Mello – Ch 5)

(Refuse – Ch 6)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – How about some sweets?

"How about some sweets?"

Mello's expression morphed from a frown of confusion to a mischievous smirk.

"Is there chocolate?" he asked with eagerness apparent in his voice. I knew I had a couple of bars, but I looked down at the bowl of sweets I'd pulled out of the cupboard after Watari left, identifying a chocolate brand that Mello would enjoy. I picked it up with my index finger and thumb, holding it daintily and looking at Mello.

"Naturally. I have a bar here." I told him, even though he knew it was there from the start. Near wasn't very interested in what was happening, but was still alert of my actions, prepared for a case where I would ask him something.

An idea broke into my head. How would Mello act if I were to give his chocolate to Near? Would he throw a fit? Or maybe he'd just accept it because it was my choice… second of all, what about Near? I know he wouldn't feel rejected if I were to give this chocolate to Mello after all, but would he accept the bar if I gave it to him? What if I let them share it? Would Mello take it all for himself and leave Near with nothing? These questions needed answering and I only had a second to decide…

(Give it to Mello. – Ch 7)

(Give it to Near. – Ch 8)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Kiss Mello

"… But if you promise to kiss Near right after, I might consider it." I used a bribe on both myself to look at the bright side of kissing Mello and what the consequences may be, and to see if Mello would accept my offer. I caught a sharp glare from Near's direction and I gave him a quick glance and blinked. So Near would be angered if I kissed Mello…

"…" he silently glared at me, and I wasn't sure, in that moment, who he was envious of; me for kissing Mello, or Mello for kissing me. It could have been either one… there's only one way to find out now.

"Sounds good." Came Mello's response. Now to see if Near is angry at Mello or myself…

Mello walked towards me, and I stood up from my chair, not straightening my back for numerous reasons. Mello hardly had to stand on his tiptoes to press his lips to mine, and I responded lightly.

I felt Near's eyes piercing me, but I wasn't much affected. I could hardly and faintly taste Mello's lips. All things considered, kissing Mello is quite pleasant. It must be the taste of chocolate… I started to feel Mello intensifying the kiss, before a harsh voice broke us up.

"… I believe that is enough." There was a snap in Near's tone that wasn't there before. I pulled away from Mello, looking at Near with a blank expression. His eyes were narrowed and he looked pissed. I have never seen him with this flare of jealousy and emotion practically radiating off of him.

"L…" Mello was dazed by our kiss, but he sounded slightly disappointed that we couldn't get further and deeper with the kiss because of Near's interruption.

"L… it is my turn now." Near began to approach us, and Mello's hand gripped the front of my shirt, but I didn't look at him.

"… Wait." I realized exactly what Near said, but refused to move. I would see what Near was about to do, whether I liked it or not… which to be frank, I did not like. Near was scary when made angry…

"Go away, Near!" Mello tugged on my shirt, pulling himself and I closer together. Near was only able to get his hands onto my arm to start pulling me away from Mello, when the door opened and Watari stepped inside.

"L, I got the sweets you requested." He announced, placing a closed box of chocolate chip muffins and assorted pink and white frosting-covered cupcakes on the table beside my bowl of candy. Watari saw the candy immediately and I could hear him sigh as he realized he was tricked, but he didn't mind.

"Thank you, Watari," I said gratefully, but it wasn't shown enough to make my voice sound unnatural. "You just saved my life." I said half-sarcastically and half seriously as both Mello and Near let go of me, going back to their normal selves in front of Watari. They both fell silent, looking at the old, and quite reliable butler.

"Mello, Near." I recaptured their attention. Near turned to me, and had erased all traces of emotion on his face. Mello looked at me with a small hint of anger and a small hint of something else. "You are free to leave now. The meeting is over."

As they walked out of the room, I couldn't help but conclude that I'd made their relationship worse.

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Near and Mello after your intervention…

.:ENDING – RIVALS:.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Refuse

"It would also be quite inappropriate."

Mello's glare darkened as he looked at Near. "I don't see how me and Near kissing is 'appropriate'."

"Well, you two are supposed to be partners," at this, Near looked a bit surprised, like earlier, however still managing to look nearly emotionless. "And… it might sound surprising to you, but… Near is quite cute."

Near's look changed back to monotone, before he realized my short description of him to Mello, and looked a bit sarcastically at me, grabbing his hair and pulling it gently, indicating his doubt that he was cute.

Mello, however, was a different story altogether. He had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks from before, but it seemed to darken a bit when he looked at Near in my perspective, using the word 'cute' on him, and he looked away quickly, trying not to swear and biting his lip. So he did feel something besides hatred for Near…

"He's just a freak," Mello stated. "I'll NEVER touch that pasty body of his. Not in a million years!" Near was unaffected by the comment, and I partially knew that not all of what Mello said was true. Mello made a move for the door.

"Mello." The door slammed. "Ah. He left."

"So it seems." Near agreed. He then did something I wasn't expecting. He was moving towards me steadily, imitating the way a lion would creep up on their prey before pouncing on them.

"Tell me, Near… Why are you approaching me?" I asked my question right away, seeing as it wouldn't take him long to walk the one meter of distance that separated us in the first place.

"Mello is not the only one who wants this…" Near's voice dropped a tone as he got much to close for my liking, spreading my legs apart so he could crawl into my lap, forcing me to sit properly. Near placed his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"As I thought." I stated as he began leaning in, but I was wrong to ignore this small detail. "But you and Mello are-"

Near landed a small kiss to my lips and I was speechless for a second as his cheeks tinted pink.

"L…" he whispered with what I assumed was affection.

"Near… It is not strictly necessary for you to slip your hand under my shirt." I said a bit quickly, but this didn't stop his right hand from travelling under my shirt to stroke my stomach.

"I am fully aware of that." He said, and continued the stroke and gently pinch my stomach area.

"And yet you proceed with it anyway."

"Correct." His hand then travelled a bit farther up, the soft pads of his fingers massaging and rubbing my chest.

"Ah…" I let a small noise slip, and my face heated slightly. I could tell he was trying to get this reaction out of me, so I… humoured him. His eyes widened a small bit, hardly noticeable, before the door was heard creaking open. I knew that it could only mean one thing;

Watari was back.

"L, I got the sweets you requ-" he stopped dead in his tracks, a box of chocolate chip muffins and assorted cupcakes in his hands. I couldn't tell his expression in the slight haze I was in. "L, may I be kindly reminded of what I told you about playing with the kids?"

"That case scenario and this case scenario are completely unrelated." I stated, reaching my hand up my shirt to follow Near's tracks, grabbing his hand and tugging it out from under my shirt. He looked at me with disappointment that we were interrupted and would likely be stopping right now, but he otherwise looked expressionless.

"I see. That is comforting to know." He sighed. He seemed to sigh more than normal, almost as much as Roger did. Perhaps he was getting tired of his job? I would have to confront him on this topic at a later time. "But perhaps you could eat your sweets if you actually let go of him."

"I shall take your advice into consideration." I lightly placed Near down on the floor on his own two feet, and he walked to the door, knowing what I was implying. I sat back up in my crouched posture as Watari placed my sweets on the table beside my bowl of candy, and it became clear to him he was tricked by me, triggering another soft sigh. I heard the door close before I reached a hand up to my lips.

"… A child stole my first kiss."

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Near and Mello after your intervention…

.:ENDING – RIVALS:.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Give it to Mello

"Here you are."

"Thank you, L!" Mello looked at me gratefully for the free chocolate and accepted the bar, happily beginning to unwrap it. I took a gumball from the tray of candy and popped it into my mouth.

"What is it you wished to discuss with us, L?" Near asked, looking at me and waiting for an instruction or assignment or something else. I chewed my gum, the sweet watermelon taste breaking out over my tongue. I didn't eat gum often, but I needed something to take my anticipation out on. What better object than a gumball?

"Yes, there is something very important I need to ask you." I carefully thought of what that would be, supposedly. I was wanting to ask them if they'd agree to get along through something of my preference, like a kiss, or I could ask them how they've been doing in school, which would provoke them to try solving this 'case' on their own. Either option seemed promising.

(Why don't you two kiss? – Ch 3)

(How are your studies? – Ch 9)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Give it to Near

"Near."

"Yes?" he responded instantly.

"I have never seen you eat sweets." I pointed out. He remained unaffected and Mello muttered something under his breath, but it wasn't worth looking into. "Do you perhaps dislike them?"

"I do not have much of an opinion." He answered accurately. Mello glared at him, understanding where this conversation was going.

"Then take this chocolate bar." I handed him the chocolate bar, and he took it gently from my hands, holding it daintily in his hands.

"Why Near?" Mello scowled, glaring from Near to myself.

"Do not worry, Mello," I didn't want him to act on his emotions, so I would calm him for now and get his reactions to the matter at hand at a later time. "You will have your share of chocolate too." I looked back at Near, who knew I wanted him to eat the chocolate before I asked him, already beginning to unwrap it. "Go ahead, Near, give it a try."

"… Alright…" he said with slight hesitation, wondering what I would possibly be planning that required him to eat chocolate.

Mello's eyes landed on Near and stayed there, watching him as he took a small lick of his chocolate before biting a piece off. I waited for a second to ask my next question.

"How does it taste?"

"… Bitter." He replied flatly.

"Somehow… bitter is the last word I would have guessed that could describe chocolate." I put my thumb to my mouth, biting the nail gently. "Try it again. Let It melt on your tongue this time."

Mello continued to glare at Near, remaining silent. Near licked the chocolate again, slowly, so that it would melt onto his tongue. This time, I noticed a reaction from Mello. I saw as a slow blush spread over his face. I swear I saw him flinch slightly and his mouth opened slightly, his eyes widening a fraction. Near continued to allow the chocolate to melt over his tongue, so I decided to ask him the question again.

"Does it taste good?" I asked him. He looked at Mello for a second, taking in his unique reaction, before looking back at me.

"It has an interesting taste," he replied monotonously. I sighed very softly.

"It's getting better, at least." I gave him a tiny smile. Mello suddenly snapped out of his surprise and glared at me.

"L, is there any chocolate left for me?" he asked eagerly, waiting for his chocolate. I assume he's worried about being pushed aside.

(You'll have to kiss Near. – Ch 10)

(Here you are. – Ch 11)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – How are your studies?

"How are your studies?"

Mello and Near both gave me a sceptical look, Mello more expressive than Near. He spoke first.

"… Not bad…" he replied, still suspicious.

"I believe that L is perfectly aware of our performance." They're sharp. They are equally worthy of succeeding me, indeed. However, they should learn to work together as one.

"Yes, I am," I assured them. "And I am quite proud of the two of you. In fact, I must confess my great interest for seeing the two of you perform together." It was about time to bring this conversation up.

"… Together?" Mello sounded angry. He will have to deal with his anger issues if he wishes the succeed me with Near.

"Fine with me." Near said softly, looking at Mello and then at myself.

"Correct. I believe in your potential as my successors." I said, addressing both of them.

"… So you want to give us one last chance to prove which of us is the best?" Mello asked, visually stressed by the idea of working with Near on anything together.

"Wrong. I said 'together', Mello," I corrected him, and he huffed, glaring at Near. "I believe that you two could accomplish great things if you cooperated with each other."

"That's impossible, L. Near and I don't get along." He stated matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is what I am trying to change," I said back childishly, almost glaring at him. Mello frowned deeply.

"Are you saying that neither of us can be as good as you are?" Mello said frantically, probably worried that he would be pushed aside and knocked out of competition.

"I believe that, together, you can be better than me." Clearly, both of them understood what I was getting at. They expressed it in different ways, however. They both were silent, however Near narrowed his eyes at me slightly, not trusting Mello enough to work with him. Mello was radiating with anger, I bet I could feel his wrath from a mile away, theoretically.

Truth be told, Mello is quite scary. It feel like having a time bomb in front of me. Every second could be the last… convincing him to agree with this project will take a while…

OoOoO

"Well, then everything is settled. I shall send Roger instructions with the project you two must work on." I ended up side-tracked from my original goal, but more or less the same result was achieved. I got them to agree to work together on a project. Near accepted with no trouble, however, Mello's acceptance came with a price. He was tricky to convince, but eventually, with some bribery that he refused anyways, he agreed to work together with Near.

"Understood." Near agreed for a final time.

"… Alright…" Mello still sounded very unconvinced and irked about the idea of working with his 'rival'. But I hoped he would put his emotions to rest for the project's sake. Knowing Mello, that won't be likely, in fact there's a less than 10 percent chance that the project will work out, but I will see with time where the project will take my successors.

"Thank you for coming, both of you." Near nodded and Mello just looked at me. "The meeting is over."

OoOoO

"Is something the matter, L?"

Shortly after Watari returned, he served me my dessert, and I nibbled at it, not eating it like I normally do. Watari, of course, noticed, and confronted me on this matter.

"I have managed to get Mello and Near to agree to work on a project together." I told him. He nodded, listening. "Now I am wondering if it was wise of me to set such a plan in motion… What if, for example, Mello decides to kill Near with a piece of glass in the common room… and then kill himself?" Watari looked at me with surprise, before giving me a reassuring look.

"L, that is a very improbable situation." Watari said, and I looked at my cupcake for a second.

"… Yes, I suppose you're right."

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Near and Mello after your intervention…

.:ENDING – RIVALS:.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – You'll have to kiss Near.

"You'll have to kiss Near."

"WHAT?" Mello gives an immediate response. Near looked a little shocked too, and he looked at his chocolate bar. Perhaps he was rethinking accepting the chocolate, but it was too late. So instead, he looked at me.

"For what purpose, L?" he asked, his voice giving the faintest of quivers.

"A challenge." I said, looking back and forth between the confused teens. "Getting what you want is never easy, you sometimes have to work for it. If you want some chocolate, Mello, you will have to take it from Near's mouth without hesitation." I focused on Mello as he looked ready to refuse the 'offer'. "If on the other hand, you are too afraid to do it, there's the door." I pointed with a fragile, skinny finger to the door, and he looked at it, growled, and turned back to me.

"… There's no need to be scared of a kiss." He grumbled before grabbing Near's arm. Near's eyes widened and he looked at Mello just as Mello leaned forward and pressed their lips together. I heard Near give a slight gasp, tensing up as Mello shut his own eyes tightly, a blush tainting his cheeks.

I was only observing, and I began to open my mouth to point out something wrong with Mello and Near's kiss. "…Um…" I looked again. "That's not very passionate…"

Mello pulled away from Near roughly, still blushing as he glared angrily at me. Near continued to look at the blond, his eyes half-lidded and his breathing returning. "What… more do you expect, L?" Mello appeared to be catching his breath a little as well.

"If you just press your lips against his," I lifted my thumb to my lip, "You won't taste much of the chocolate." Mello sputtered, blush darkening slightly.

"I'm not…" he took a break to look at Near, then stared at me with wide eyes. "… going to use my tongue with him!" I observed the way Near reacted, which was difficult considering he was still looking at Mello with half-lidded eyes. It'd be very easy for Near to get out of this. Unlike Mello, I know he's keeping his mind focused and detached. I take his silence as an indication that he wants to continue…

"So you want to give up?" I asked. He choked on air again.

"It's not giving up, it's just-"

"I am willing to continue." Near interrupted, his eyes returning to look at me. Mello looked at him incredulously, not continuing his cut-off sentence.

"Excellent. How about you, Mello?" Time to get Mello to continue with Near. Hopefully he will continue without hesitation.

"… I'll do it…" he mumbled. He wasn't very convinced, or at least he didn't sound it. I need to get him to forget about his issues and concentrate… Perhaps I need to teach him a bit myself.

(Now, touch each other. – Ch 12)

(Kiss Near. – Ch 13)

(Kiss Mello. – Ch 14)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Here you are

"Here you are."

"Thank you, L!" Mello looked at me gratefully for the free chocolate and accepted the bar, happily beginning to unwrap it.

"What is it you wished to discuss with us, L?" Near asked, looking at me and waiting for an instruction or assignment or something else.

"Yes, there is something very important I need to ask you." I said. "But there's no hurry. Let's take a moment to enjoy our sweets." I doubt that Mello would want to stop eating his chocolate to focus on Near. I looked at the white-haired boy, who was slowly licking and eating his chocolate, while Mello was eating it quickly, not savouring the flavour as much as I had instructed Near to.

For a moment I considered asking Mello to do the same and enjoy the treat to its full extent, but I can take the current situation to my advantage.

OoOoO

Just as I thought… Mello has finished his chocolate bar, while Near still has half a bar left. I watched as Mello placed the wrapper of the chocolate bar on the table beside the sweets tray.

"How was it, Mello? Do you want more?" I asked him, he looked at me, mouth open in a small 'o' shape.

"Do you have another one?" he asked, looking at the bowl of sweets.

"No, but…" I wondered what I could say next. I'd need to think of something to say to him so he shouldn't get suspicious as to why I asked him such a question, and then refused him his chocolate.

(You'll have to kiss Near. – Ch 10)

(Talk about their studies. – Ch 15)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Now, touch each other.

"Now, touch each other."

"Touch…?" Mello looked at me funny. Near narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"In what way, L?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"Touch each other affectionately." Mello looked horrified. "For example… sliding your hands underneath one another's shirts." … Now Mello looked disgusted and scared.

"You call that affectionate?" he nearly yelled, but was able to keep himself together mostly. "That's blatantly sexual!" Near twitched slightly at the wording used.

"So you are thinking about sex, Mello?" I questioned. His face went pink like earlier.

"… Naturally! Isn't that what this is about?" he asked, wanting reassurance so he could give me an answer to my first request.

"Yes. It is a good way to make people closer to one another." If I were anyone else, they'd think that I'm a sick pedophile… Not like they lack reasons to think that way now. I'm certainly acting like one…

Mello was speechless, still without an answer to give me. Near was also a bit tense on the matter. This is no good, they have to be more confident. I guess I need to do something about it.

(How are your studies? – Ch 9)

(Kiss Near. – Ch 13)

(Kiss Mello. – Ch 14)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Kiss Near

"Near."

"Yes?" an immediate reply.

"You may practice with me." I looked at him, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I looked at Mello, waiting for him to explain why he spoke. "… Why him?" Near remained speechless, making quick glances from Mello to myself. I suppose he was deciding that both Mello and I knew more in this field than he did, and he looked slightly nervous, but continued to glare at me lightly.

"Out of the three of us, he is the only one who lacks an oral fixation." I made Near's suspicions a reality, which I suppose, it was. "He has less experience than you." He's actually the one who learns faster, and he always makes Mello work harder to learn just as much.

"that's unfair…" Mello almost pouted as I summoned Near to come closer to me. He did so without complaint.

"Mello, pay close attention please." I looked at him before placing my left hand on Near's shoulder. Mello didn't say anything, just watching us like requested. Softly, I pressed my lips against Near's, giving him time to adjust to the feel before I began invading his mouth. He is definitely a fast learner, indeed, unused to his tongue at first before taking example from me and following my movements.

I felt Mello's eyes on us, and suddenly he growled.

"Enough… That's enough, L." I pulled away from Mello as he asked me to, and Near wandered back over to Mello, shuddering lightly as Mello's eyes glared intensely at him. The air has changed between them. Aggressively, Mello grabbed Near's arm much like earlier and Near closed his eyes tight before Mello pressed his lips against Near's once again.

I watched with great interest as they warmed up and Mello opens Near's mouth with his own tongue, and his tongue licks Near's gently. He gasped before beginning to sneak around Mello's tongue and into the other boy's mouth. They're very concentrated this time. I wonder if they're battling for dominance… or perhaps they are genuinely enjoying it.

They're making sounds and noises as they kiss, more from Mello than Near. I think they've had enough.

"Alright, I think you've warmed up enough." They pulled apart after a second more of kissing, and they were both silent after that. The two of them are slightly breathless. They really took it seriously. And neither of them dare to question why I wanted them to do this.

(Now lie down on the bed. – Ch 16)

(Now touch each other. – Ch 17)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Kiss Mello

"Mello."

"… Yes?" he hesitated before answering, maybe fearing that I was going to scold him for not taking the challenge seriously.

"You may practice with me." I told him, and he blushed slightly again, his mouth hanging open.

"With… you, L?" he asked, staring at me with wide eyes. Near glared slightly at Mello before looking at me with the same glint in his eyes, perhaps it was jealousy.

"Yes. Please come here." I beckoned lightly with my finger.

"Fine with me." He smirked before approaching me and pressing his lips against mine.

I felt Near's eyes piercing me, but I wasn't much affected. I could hardly and faintly taste Mello's lips. All things considered, kissing Mello is quite pleasant. It must be the taste of chocolate… I started to feel Mello intensifying the kiss, before a harsh voice broke us up.

"… I believe that is enough." There was a snap in Near's tone that wasn't there before. I pulled away from Mello, looking at Near with a blank expression. His eyes were narrowed and he looked pissed. I have never seen him with this flare of jealousy and emotion practically radiating off of him.

"L…" Mello was dazed by our kiss, but he sounded slightly disappointed that we couldn't get further and deeper with the kiss because of Near's interruption.

"L… it is my turn now." Near began to approach us, and Mello's hand gripped the front of my shirt, but I didn't look at him.

"… Wait." I realized exactly what Near said, but refused to move. I would see what Near was about to do, whether I liked it or not… which to be frank, I did not like. Near was scary when made angry…

"Go away, Near!" Mello tugged on my shirt, pulling himself and I closer together. I shouldn't have let either of them have their way… Now Near wants his prize, and the glint in his eyes gives it away that he's not planning to retreat. I saw Near approach and was too focused on that to keep track of Mello, who snuck his hand up my shirt and gently massaged my side with his hand.

"Nn… Ah-wait…" I let a small moan sound slip past my lips, which was where I drew the line. "Mello, you should not touch me there…" Near's hand snuck up the back of my shirt as he moved around to be behind me. "The same goes for you, Near…"

"Doesn't it feel good, L?" Near whispered into my ear and I turned my head to catch a glimpse of his slightly-sparkling grey eyes, before my attention was called to Mello.

"L, look at me!" Mello whined, rubbing up my side and moving his hand over to rub my chest gently, trying harder to gain my attention. The sound of a door opening interrupted us three.

"L, I got the sweets you requ-" Watari stared at the scene before him before speaking again. "L, may I be kindly reminded of what I told you about playing with the kids?" Mello and Near continued trying to get my attention, but I ignored both of them as I looked at Watari blankly.

"Actually, I am just trying to get them to get along." I said, placing my hands on their heads, and they both blinked at me, then at Watari, only just then accepting that 'play time' was over.

"I see. That is comforting to know. However, they seem more focused on you than on each other." Watari alerted me, to which I was already aware.

"Give them time." I said, and Mello and Near both glared at each other before clinging to me, Mello grabbing at my shirt while Near wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled into my back.

"I am afraid that if I give you all more time, you will spend the rest of your days in jail." He shook his head. Mello and Near both finally let go of me as I stood from my chair and lead them both to the door, announcing that the meeting was over and that I'd try to contact them again later, when they both got over their emotions, to which Near glared at me, muttering something about letting himself get carried away, while Mello just stormed off angrily. I sighed.

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Near and Mello after your intervention…

.:ENDING – RIVALS:.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Talk about their studies

"I will tell Watari to bring you some next time. For now I would like to know how your studies are going."

Mello and Near both gave me a sceptical look, Mello more expressive than Near. He spoke first.

"… Not bad…" he replied, still suspicious.

"I believe that L is perfectly aware of our performance." They're sharp. They are equally worthy of succeeding me, indeed. However, they should learn to work together as one.

"Yes, I am," I assured them. "And I am quite proud of the two of you. In fact, I must confess my great interest for seeing the two of you perform together." It was about time to bring this conversation up.

"… Together?" Mello sounded angry. He will have to deal with his anger issues if he wishes the succeed me with Near.

"Fine with me." Near said softly, looking at Mello and then at myself.

"Correct. I believe in your potential as my successors." I said, addressing both of them.

"… So you want to give us one last chance to prove which of us is the best?" Mello asked, visually stressed by the idea of working with Near on anything together.

"Wrong. I said 'together', Mello," I corrected him, and he huffed, glaring at Near. "I believe that you two could accomplish great things if you cooperated with each other."

"That's impossible, L. Near and I don't get along." He stated matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is what I am trying to change," I said back childishly, almost glaring at him. Mello frowned deeply.

"Are you saying that neither of us can be as good as you are?" Mello said frantically, probably worried that he would be pushed aside and knocked out of competition.

"I believe that, together, you can be better than me." Clearly, both of them understood what I was getting at. They expressed it in different ways, however. They both were silent, however Near narrowed his eyes at me slightly, not trusting Mello enough to work with him. Mello was radiating with anger, I bet I could feel his wrath from a mile away, theoretically.

Truth be told, Mello is quite scary. It feel like having a time bomb in front of me. Every second could be the last… convincing him to agree with this project will take a while…

OoOoO

"Well, then everything is settled. I shall send Roger instructions with the project you two must work on." I ended up side-tracked from my original goal, but more or less the same result was achieved. I got them to agree to work together on a project. Near accepted with no trouble, however, Mello's acceptance came with a price. He was tricky to convince, but eventually, with some bribery that he refused anyways, he agreed to work together with Near.

"Understood." Near agreed for a final time.

"… Alright…" Mello still sounded very unconvinced and irked about the idea of working with his 'rival'. But I hoped he would put his emotions to rest for the project's sake. Knowing Mello, that won't be likely, in fact there's a less than 10 percent chance that the project will work out, but I will see with time where the project will take my successors.

"Thank you for coming, both of you." Near nodded and Mello just looked at me. "The meeting is over."

OoOoO

"Is something the matter, L?"

Shortly after Watari returned, he served me my dessert, and I nibbled at it, not eating it like I normally do. Watari, of course, noticed, and confronted me on this matter.

"I have managed to get Mello and Near to agree to work on a project together." I told him. He nodded, listening. "Now I am wondering if it was wise of me to set such a plan in motion… What if, for example, Mello decides to kill Near with a piece of glass in the common room… and then kill himself?" Watari looked at me with surprise, before giving me a reassuring look.

"L, that is a very improbable situation." Watari said, and I looked at my cupcake for a second.

"… Yes, I suppose you're right."

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Near and Mello after your intervention…

.:ENDING – RIVALS:.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Now, lie down on the bed.

"Now, lie down on the bed."

"On the bed…?" Mello asked, then his eyes widened considerably as he realized what I was hinting at.

"Yes. You need to step into the next stage." I told them, and Near glared at me slightly, his eyes narrowed.

"So we are expected to have sex on your bed?" he asked for clarification. Mello stuttered before looking away, staring at the wall with frustration evident in his behaviour.

"That's one way of putting it." I said biting on my thumbnail.

"L… I don't know what this is about, but kissing Near is as far as I'm willing to go." This implied that he'd willingly kiss Near again if asked to, but I didn't press much further into that.

"Are you perhaps waiting for the 'right person'? You never seemed the kind…" I looked at him with my normally wide eyes and he sputtered for a few seconds before forming coherent words.

"That's not it! Near's my rival, I don't have the hots for him!" he stated, plain and obvious. Near looked at him.

"Judging from the way you slid your tongue into his mouth a moment ago, I got a different impression." I pointed out, looking at Near, who looked at me with slightly-wider-than-normal eyes. Mello's face went pink.

"I… didn't do it because I wanted to!" he complained, glaring at me and crossing his arms. Near then caught my attention when his hand moved up to tug at a strand of his hair.

"L, kissing Mello may be acceptable…" I could tell Mello was pissed at Near for using such wording, as he started sputtering again. "… however, engaging in our first sexual experience with each other may be pushing our bond too far." Mello gave Near a light shove with one of his hands, and Near seemed to not care, just staring at Mello as they started up a staring contest. This is going to take me a while…

OoOoO

"Alright, perhaps I was moving too fast." I reconsidered my course of action. These were young teenagers after all, and something like sex means something big to them. "Let's try something different… I could continue giving Near lessons about kissing, or… you could do a bit of exploring with each other, sliding your hands under each other's shirts." Mello glared some more at me.

"… What if we want a third option?" he asked. I looked at Near.

"Near, do you want a third option? I asked him. He shook his head.

"No." he said simply, twirling his hair around his finger as Mello muttered something under his breath. Sometimes I wonder if Near's dying to be touched or if he just enjoys manipulating Mello…

"Alright," Mello grumbled after some time, un crossing his hands. "I'll do it…" Near looked at him before they turned to each other fully.

The two of them start sliding their hands underneath each other's garments. When Mello strokes Near's stomach and sides, the younger boy shivers. This makes Mello's eyes grow slightly wider for a moment. Instead of withdrawing his hand, Mello moves it up to Neat's chest. Near does the same, mimicking his movements.

Just as I thought… curiosity is getting the best of them. Especially after their experience at kissing, they're both already prepared and aroused. The first reaction from Near has made Mello too curious for his own good. I continued to observe them… Mello's biting his lip…

(You can kiss again. – Ch 18)

(You can lie down on the bed. – Ch 23)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Now touch each other.

Mello looked at me speechlessly. I decided to go a little deeper with my reasoning.

"I want you to learn how to communicate through your fingers." I stated. Mello growled slightly under his breath, sending a glare towards Near.

"The only physical contact I really want to have with him…" he paused, trying to predict Near's reaction to his next words. "… is a punch in the face." Near did flinch slightly, but it was hardly noticeable.

"That is the easy route." Near's eyes narrowed at me, and Mello looked back at me as well. "This is a test for a reason." At the mention of a test, both of them perked up a little, Near looking down at Mello's torso.

"I just…" Mello began. "… don't understand the nature of this 'test'." He used air quotes to imply he didn't see this as a suitable test. Near reached his hand towards Mello, but didn't touch him yet.

"Would touching Mello's stomach suffice?" Near asked me, instead of asking Mello. That means he doesn't trust Mello enough. I will have to change that.

"Go ahead. Mello, slide your hands underneath Near's shirt as well." I requested. Mello just stared at me blankly, almost putting a 'Near look' on, before reaching for under Near's shirt as well.

The two of them start sliding their hands underneath each other's garments. When Mello strokes Near's stomach and sides, the younger boy shivers. This makes Mello's eyes grow slightly wider for a moment. Instead of withdrawing his hand, Mello moves it up to Neat's chest. Near does the same, mimicking his movements.

Just as I thought… curiosity is getting the best of them, especially after their experience kissing. They're both already prepared, and aroused. The first reaction from Near has made Mello too curious for his own good. I can see he's nervous about continuing; He's remaining silent, not providing many reactions from Near's soft hands traveling up and down his body. Mello is biting his lip…

(You can kiss again. – Ch 18)

(You can lie down on the bed. – Ch 23)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – You can kiss again.

"You can kiss again. No, actually, please do so."

Mello and Near both looked each other In the eyes before they complied with my request and began to kiss again, deciding to use their tongues, making small noises here and there.

Mello moaned softly, massaging Near's chest with his fingers. Near mimicked him and started rubbing his fingers against Mello's chest. Their mouths pushed against each other's, both wanting control of the other.

I could tell they were getting worked up and heated over this combination of kissing and touching the other. It's interesting how they are following what I say without complaining now. They really are concentrated on each other.

I wonder if I should leave them to themselves or if that would be too much. Perhaps I should move on…

(Let them kiss for longer. – Ch 19)

(Next step. – Ch 20)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Let them kiss for longer.

Mello continued to moan occasionally, the intensity of the kiss making him sweat. Similar effects seemed to be working on Near, as he too started to make small moans and his face turned a little redder. Mello was able to do these things and erect emotions from Near.

It's getting warm in here… they keep making those noises… any longer and either one of them might… well, there is no use stopping them now. Near made some more sounds, and Mello abruptly pulled away, taking his hands away from under Near's shirt and grabbing Near's hands, taking them out from under his own shirt. They were both breathless by now.

"I have to go." Mello shifted uncomfortably, looking from Near to myself.

"Oh, is it because you are having an-" Mello interrupted.

"I HAVE TO GO, SORRY!" Mello yelled, his face turning red as he ran to the door, slamming it on his way out. Near was left catching his breath, not bothering to fix his now-messed up shirt.

"Ah… he left." I stated the obvious.

"… So it seems…" Near said, panting.

"Are you okay, Near? You look…" I paused to think of the right word to describe his appearance. "… absent."

"… Nh…" Near looked down at his hands. His face went a little darker red. What a waste…

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Near and Mello after your intervention…

.:ENDING – SECRET CRUSH:.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Next step.

"It's getting warm in here, isn't it? We need to do something before it becomes uncomfortable."

Mello moaned and pulled away from the kiss, looking at me and slipping his hands out from under Near's shirt, Near following his lead and doing the same. They are breathless now, and the way they look at each other suggests that they're ready.

"Mello, have you ever seen Near this flushed before?" I asked him. Near glared at me, still panting and his face still red.

"I haven't…" Mello answered, looking at Near with an odd emotion.

"Wouldn't you like to see him more affected?" I tried to provoke him a little into continuing my plan.

"… Definitely." Mello responded after thinking for a moment. Near's eyes widened, sensing something dangerous coming for him.

"Near, come over here." I asked. He looked at Mello nervously before walking towards me. I adjusted my sitting position so that I would be sitting in a modern position. I gestured for Near to sit in my lap, and as he sat down in my lap, still looking a bit hesitant, I guided his hips so he would be in the right position, facing Mello.

Speaking of the blond, his eyes were completely predatory as he stared at us. It's giving me the impression that he's daring me to touch his prey again. I looked at Near sitting in my lap.

"You trust Mello, don't you?" I asked him. He thought for a second, looking at Mello.

"… I do." He answered quietly. Mello only growled slightly, perhaps he was embarrassed at the confession.

"Mello." He looked at me, alert. "Come here and remove his pants." I ordered. He walked over and was doing what I said, but no matter how determined he looks, he also seems troubled… I guess he's too proud to admit how much he wants this, even to himself.

Near shivered as his pants were removed and tossed. He also started trembling when Mello knelt down in front of him. I felt Near's breathing speed up, and Mello's breath caught slightly in his throat as he stared down into Near's lap.

"Carefully." I instructed Mello as he reached to grab Near gently in his hand. Near's breath caught in his throat and he gave a strangled moan. Mello's cheeks reddened more.

"S-shit…" he muttered, beginning to move his fingers over Near's sensitive member.

"Keep going. He won't be able to hold back forever." I said. Near looked over his shoulder at me, panting and looking at me with slightly watery eyes.

"L, this is…" Near muttered weakly, and Mello heard him.

"No." Mello said seriously. Near's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to look down at Mello, who was now rubbing Near harder and faster. "Don't talk to L. The one touching you is me. If you have to say a name, say mine."

Mello leaned down and started to lick Near, growing bolder. Near tensed.

"Ah!" he gasped. That was interesting. I didn't even have to tell him to do that. Though I must admit… that the way Near is shuddering and squirming slightly against me is troublesome…

"… Nnn…" Near moaned, squirming against the pleasure of Mello's tongue and fingers on his lower regions.

"Near…" I leant down to whisper in his ear, removing his fingers from his lips. "You don't need to hold back. You trust Mello, don't you? Let him feel your voice." After my encouragement, Near's sounds became louder and he expressed himself more.

"Ah… ahn…" he moaned out, squirming slightly less than he was before, accepting his pleasure. Mello remained silent as Near continued to moan, getting close. Near's biting his lip again… I guess that it's real difficult for him to openly display such alien emotions.

Mello kept touching Near with his hand, his eyes narrowed. It was clear he was disturbed by his own actions and what odd feelings it must have brought him.

"… Nnn…" Near panted out, clenching his fists over my pant legs. I can tell he's close…

(Make Mello stop. – Ch 21)

(Let Near cum. – Ch 22)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Make Mello stop.

"Mello, stop."

"…?" Mello looked stunned at me for a moment as he stopped, leaving Near trying to catch his breath.

"This is a test for the two of you. Near can't be the only one on the receiving end. Are you willing to take the next step now, Mello?" I asked him, and his expression became puzzled. He remained silent as he listened to my instructions.

Mello and Near sat on my bed as I instructed them to, obediently. Choosing their roles wasn't difficult; I knew that Mello would never accept to be the one taken, even less by Near. He's been too eager to leave his mark on the other boy. Near, on the other hand, seems receptive of Mello's passions, no matter how painful. It was settled. When I grabbed the bottle of oil I'd kept hidden for this occasion, I knew what to do with it. I poured some oil into Mello's hand.

"I have an idea of what you are thinking, Mello. But hurting Near is extremely easy. There is no accomplishment in it." I told him strictly. He continued to say nothing, knowing what was coming next. "Anyone could hurt Near if they intended to do so. What you are about to do, however… Is expose a side of Near no one has ever seen. Now please stretch him. Make him ready for you."

"Alright…" he accepted my new challenge, and Near remained silent as Mello got himself ready for what he was about to do. I can see mello frowning when he tries to make his hands stop shaking. Finally, he's slowly sliding a finger inside Near's entrance, making him tense. Near was silent, shutting his eyes. I can't help but woner what's crossing their minds right now…

"T-tight…" Mello grunted, moving his finger with a bit of struggle.

"Is it also warm?" I asked him, wanting him to admit something more. This, in turn, made Near squeak and open his eyes slightly to look at him.

"Surprisingly so…" he gasped, looking back at Near, then at L.

"It is called discovery, Mello." I stated. I kept my eyes open and watching them closely as Mello prepared Near on my own bed.

When I figured they were ready, I instructed Mello to lie down on his back to make things easier for both boys.

"Now, carefully, slide down onto Mello." I ordered Near. Mello was panting from anticipation, gold hair splayed over the white sheets. My eyes become wider than ever as I observe how Near leant down and forced Mello into himself, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment.

Their auras changed into a new atmosphere, one that both intrigued and confused me.

"A-ahh-" Near moaned, cutting himself off.

"F-fuck…"

That's the first time Mello's used that word in front of me. He's not fully controlling himself right now. And yet he's still acting more submissive than how he'd be if I weren't here. My presence, at least, is intimidating. He's trying hard to please me, perhaps.

"So tight… Near…" he moaned, tensing a little.

"Relax, Near. It will hurt if you don't." I asked him, hearing his heavy breathing. He was panting hard, and his gaze seemed a bit unfocused. I wonder if he's okay…

Slowly, Near started to move, the friction making Mello push his head back against the pillow.

"Nnh…" Mello moaned, and hesitantly, his hands travelled to Near's hips, urging him to keep moving. "Ah… ah… move…" Near obeyed, starting to move with a steady rhythm.

"… Look at each other now." I began, and they listened. "Look carefully. It doesn't matter what you will do in the future, or who you will be with… Nothing will ever feel like this. No one will ever make you feel as complete as you do now." They continued to moan. "Remember this, my successors."

When Mello reached his limit, he screamed Near's name out. Near breathed Mello's when everything was over, like a secret. And neither of them were able to shake the invisible chain I had placed around their necks, linking them to one another… Or had it been there from the beginning?

OoOoO

"L, Roger has informed me that…" I looked at Watari, waiting for him to continue, which he did shortly. "The boys Mello and Near have been caught kissing in one of the empty corridors." I could help the small smile that tugged at my lips.

"Have they? What a surprise." I stated. Watari looked at me curiously.

"Indeed." He agreed. "The last report stated that they didn't get along. Do you perhaps have an idea of what might have provoked such a change in their behaviour?"

"It was simply inevitable." I said, grinning a little wider. "Watari, I want both Mello and Near to succeed me. Together."

"You aren't planning to choose one of them?" he asked, wanting more information on my odd yet fitting choice.

"No. Their potential only reaches its fullest when they are together." I looked down at the colourful cupcake on the plate in my hand. "Separating them is a crime."

"I see…" Watari sighed.

"Please instruct Roger to let them know about my choice, in case anything happens to me." I told him, then took a bite of my cupcake.

"As you wish, L." Watari placed a napkin on the table beside the box of sprinkled cupcakes before he left out the door to carry out my request.

When I look at Mello and Near… I feel envious. L has always worked alone… until now.

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Mello and Near after your intervention…

.:ENDING – SECRET LOVERS:.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Let Near cum

"Just a bit more…"

"… ah-ah! M-Mello-" Near gasped out, and released, shuddering and staining Mello's black shirt. Mello's eyes widened and he remained silent, freezing where he was before slowly standing up. Near was panting and looking at Mello as he began to leave the room.

"Mello?" he looked at me. "Where are you going?" he turned away to look at the door, then looked down at his shirt.

"… I don't want to have him all over me." He said simply before walking out the door, and I heard his footsteps increase in speed after the door closed.

"I guess he's going to wash himself off in the bathroom." I said, letting Near crawl off my lap and pull his pants back on with… was that reluctance?

"… It felt nice…" he said shyly, looking at the ground.

"That is good to know." I continued looking at him. He looked back at me after a while.

"Why did you do this, L?" he asked, reaching his hand up to place it over his heart, which I assumed was still beating quite frantically. Unusual for such a calm and collected boy.

"… I thought you knew." I alerted him anyways. "I wanted you two to get along." He gave me a look similar to the one he gave me when he entered, curiously.

"I see…" he said quietly, looking at the door and focusing on it. "Perhaps I should talk to Mello now, and return the courtesy he had with me."

"… By any means, go ahead." I nodded, lifting a hand and gesturing him to the door. He smiled at me, finally having caught his breath.

"… Thank you." He said to me sincerely. My jaw dropped as he walked to the door and he exited the room. Thank you… That sounded like I had done him a favour.

OoOoO

"Perhaps Near does feel something for Mello after all…" I thought aloud, rethinking and examining our conversation after Mello ran off.

"Is something the matter, L?" Watari asked me, handing me a plate loaded with a colourful-decorated cupcake. I accepted the treat and nibbled on the icing.

"I have managed to get Mello and Near to agree to engage in sexual activities with one another." I said around a small mouthful of icing. Watari sputtered for a second.

"Excuse me?" he gasped.

"I have managed to get Mello and Near to watch a Disney movie with me." I said this time, knowing I wasn't fooling the butler. He sighed.

"… Actually, what I understood previously makes more sense." He stated blankly. I thought for a second, chewing on some of the actual cupcake.

"You are right." I mumbled around my cupcake.

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Mello and Near after your intervention…

.:ENDING – SECRET CRUSH:.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – You can lie down on the bed.

"You can lie down on the bed."

Near and Mello both locked their gazes on each other, their eyes widening before they both looked at me, Near with a mix of confusion and irritation while Mello only gave me the irritation.

"Again with that…?" Mello breathed out, taking his hands from Near's shirt. Near did the same, probably wanting to avoid having another sexual experience with Mello so soon.

"Ah… perhaps you need more foreplay? I thought that would have been enough." I pondered, and Mello's jaw dropped while Near's eyes widened and his face went a little more red, as did Mello's.

"L!" Mello yelled. "Are… you actually serious about watching… Near and me…" he looked at Near, who looked at him at the same time, both of their faces steadily darkening. "… Are you?"

"Yes?" I questioned, humoring him. He groaned, crossing his arms and looking at me.

"Why can't I do it with you instead?" he whined. I resisted twitching, Near glaring slightly from Mello to myself. Near was scary when made angry…

"… Definitely, not a good idea." I told him after some thinking. Mello let out a string of curses and some incoherent words, and Near took a tiny step away from him as he started complaining at a rapid speed.

OoOoO

And so Mello complained for a long time, until…

"L, I got the sweets you requested." Watari stepped in through the door, holding a box of rainbow-sprinkled cupcakes in one of his hands.

"Great timing, Watari…" I breathed, and Mello went silent, both of them staring at Watari, but Mello shot a few more glances at me.

"Mello, Near." I addressed them, drawing both of their attentions back to myself. "You are free to leave now. The meeting is over." I told them as Watari walked over to where we were, handing me a cupcake on a plate and setting the box of them down on the table.

OoOoO

Nice try! Let's see the current level of closeness between Mello and Near after your intervention…

.:ENDING – SECRET CRUSH:.


End file.
